


Knowing

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [7]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Bella might be his singer but she was Rosalie's mate.





	Knowing

While Bella was his singer, Edward also knew and accepted that she was Rosalie's mate. The blonde was calmer when the brunette was around, less snarky and the family was relieved by this. But the problem was that Rosalie refused to believe it, that her mate was human because her mate  _couldn't be human_. While Rosalie had given up wondering whether the world was fair or not, she knew that it was cruel to be put in this situation.

She hated her existence as a vampire and wouldn't wish it upon anybody even if her mate was human. Yet her nature demanded that she marked Bella, changed her into one of them and it was a constantly an internal battle. There were days at a time where Rosalie would disappear from Forks, leaving Bella confused and wondering what she did wrong. Other times where Rosalie would hover at the column of Bella's neck. 

A few times, Rosalie would let slip of the protection around her mind and Edward would slip in.

_Damnit all! She wants this life, I should just- no she doesn't know what she wants. I couldn't do that to her, I- fuck!_

While Edward was sympathetic towards Rosalie, it was better than before when she downright denied that Bella was her mate. She had spent many days in pain, laying on the floor or her bed or on the couch, trying to catch her breath. There was an ache in Rosalie's non-beating heart when she refused Bella when she saw how upset she made Bella.  

"Rose?"

Edward blinked from his thoughts and looked at the scene before him. Rosalie had been in a bad mood the whole day, being even more vicious and sarcastic that Jaspar needed a moment outside of the house.  Emmett's playful nature and his deep understanding of Rosalie did nothing to brighten up her mood, he was scared off when she promptly threw him out of the window. 

Bella, now, was standing before Rosalie, their foreheads pressed together.

"Why are you being a Grumpy Lee?" Bella asked with a hint of a smile.

"I'm not," Rosalie protested.

Bella raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Emmett said you threw him out the window."

Rosalie had the decency to look sheepish but Edward knew that she was annoyed that Emmett told Bella what she did. He will definitely pay for that later.

"Come with me, Rose," Bella said. "You've been in the house for too long, let's go to our spot."

And Rosalie allowed her, allowed Bella to take her hand and pull her out the door. 

 _It was only a matter of time._ Edward mused before he headed to his piano.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have request please send it to my tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
